


045. Stop Worrying

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [44]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, During the show, Gen, Mention of injuries, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slight fluff, Slightly - Freeform, Talking About Klaus Being Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: It's Fine, Stop Worrying About Me





	045. Stop Worrying

There has been three times Five has turned up and her apartment this week with some body part bleeding. First, it was his wrist, then it was his shoulder, and today it was his lip. For his first two injuries, he wouldn’t tell her who or what they’d come from. Although, the one today, he was very willing to tell her that it was from Klaus. “Why did Klaus punch you in the mouth for exactly?” she asked, already knowing she’d get a curt answer from her newly returned brother.

“It doesn’t matter. Stop worrying about me, despite the fact that I like thirteen I’m fully capable of handling myself.” Five grumbled, pouring himself another cup of coffee into his mug.

Vanya’s voice echoing from the walls of the bathroom saying, “That doesn’t answer my question Five.”

Five jumped from the kitchen where he was finishing off a pot of coffee over to the couch, leisurely sipping his coffee. Giving a slight curse every time the hot liquid touched the cut on his lip. “Well, I was following a lead and asked Klaus to act like he was my father to get more information.” Five answered.

Vanya moved from her bathroom door, after putting her medical supplies away, again, back into the kitchen to start another pot of coffee for Five. Since she seems to be the only one of his siblings who can make a ‘decent cup of coffee’ as Five says, he’s been sticking around her apartment more and more. “And how does that lead to the lip?” Vanya asked, putting the coffee grounds into her machine and starting the next pot.

The audible clink of Five placing the mug on the table filled the otherwise mostly silent apartment, barring the coffee machine and the sound of Five using one of his spatial jumps. “I’m sure you’re familiar with Klaus’s theatrics.” Five started, now standing near her along the edge of the counter, “Well, lets just say he got a little too into playing his role.”

“That’s how you got punched in the lip? By Klaus’s theatrics?” Vanya filled, turning to face her brother rather than her coffee machine.

“And that’s how Klaus smashed a snow globe on his head.” Five said, a smug grin spreading over his face before he jumped back over to the couch and his nearly empty coffee mug.

Although that grinned slipped right back off his face, being quickly replaced by a grimace instead at Vanya’s shriek of, “KLAUS DID WHAT?!”.


End file.
